


A Caramel Coffee Thingy

by SilentStudies



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu is an alpha, who goes to college and works long hours throughout the weekend. One day, during his shift, he meets an attractive omega. The omega, however, seems to already be claimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Caramel Coffee Thingy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyMenu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMenu/gifts).



> I wrote this for a person behind a Moshi Tumblr blog I really like, and the blog's name is [Moshikichikin](http://moshikichikin.tumblr.com).If you ship Moshi, the lovely person behind the blog posts a lot about it. If you have a Tumblr, go check the blog out! ^^
> 
> Another thing to mention is that I'll be checking for the grammatical errors after a bit, because I need to step away from it to clear my head. If there are any misspelled words, wrong grammatical structures, or something that doesn't make sense, please feel free to tell me.

The door opens, bells chiming in its wake. Looking up from the counter, which Mingyu was wiping down, he puts on a bright smile to greet the female customer. The smell of coffee beans and sugar fill his nostrils once he moves away from the counter, wood cleaner sprayed all over it. Continuing what he was doing, Mingyu wipes away the last bit of the cleaner as the customer makes her way over to the counter. 

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

When she leans over the counter, the scent of her heat becomes more prominent than everything else. It rolls off of her in waves, the woman probably searching for a mate before it becomes unbearable. Unluckily for her, Mingyu can't stand the scent of omegas. It doesn't smell right to him, and the scent never did, even after puberty. The female omega clears her throat, making Mingyu pay attention to her, not even realizing that he spaced out.

"I would like some help at my apartment, if you understand what I'm implying," she says in what she thinks to be a sultry voice. Fighting back a wince, Mingyu doesn't let his expression falter into disgust.

"Sorry ma'am, I cannot help you with that. Perhaps you could ask someone else?"

Anger flashes through her eyes, turning gold with the strong emotion. Her inner wolf must be desperate, but Mingyu still isn't planning on helping her. Still smiling politely, Mingyu gestures to the door. She follows the gesture soon after, slamming the coffee shop's door shut.

After the female omega leaves, it allows Mingyu to relax as the next customer comes through the door. Smiling politely once again, he greets the male as he rushes over to the counter. He seems jittery, visible bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. His scent wafts through Mingyu's nose, instantly labeling him as an omega if Mingyu couldn't guess already. The thing that surprised Mingyu the most about the male omega in front of him, is that his scent wasn't repulsive like all other omegas he has come across. When the omega finishes his journey to the counter, which was seemingly an eternity to the awestruck male, Mingyu plasters a smile on his face.

"Hello, what may I get for you today?"

"Um... Uh, I would like... Do you..? Never mind... I would like a caramel coffee thingy."

"What kind of caramel coffee thingy?"

"Carmel macchiato, I think that's what it's called. I want a tall grande caramel macchiato."

Smiling no with mirth, Mingyu nods before going to brew up the omega's 'caramel coffee thingy.' It doesn't take long to make, but Mingyu purposefully makes sure to take his time to secretly observe the male omega. Knowing that an omega doesn't repulse him is almost like a miracle. However, much to Mingyu's disappointment, the male is marked. He's marked by his partner, and in a very visible place just below his ear. Although it was a hickey, the alpha's scent is strong. Just from the scent, Mingyu can tell they haven't knotted... Shaking his head, Mingyu clears himself of his thoughts, pouring the other male's drink into the cup size he ordered. He sets the 'caramel coffee thingy' down by the register, typing his order onto it so it shows the price.

"Five dollars and forty-two cents is your total," Mingyu monotonously recites whilst looking at the only omega he felt attracted to in his entire life.

The omega reaches into his pockets to pull out a crumpled twenty dollar bill. Mingyu almost laughs, because he was expecting that because of how unstable and weary the omega looks. Taking the money, Mingyu feels a spark of electricity when their hands make contact. Not wanting to lose his professionalism while at work, he controls his expression as he retrieves the needed change. Handing it over along with the receipt, he feels the spark again when the omega takes it from his hand. Studying the omega while he does so, he doesn't notice anything that might give away that he felt it too. The omega left soon after that, seemingly in a rush as he mutters something about classes under his breath. 

The coffee shop he works at doesn't get a lot of costumers, especially on the weekends. Mingyu usually works during said weekends, so he finds plenty of time to study for his courses that he's taking in college. His shift at the coffee shop starts from six o'clock in the morning to twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Then he takes an hour for lunch in the break room, making himself food with the leftovers from the kitchen. After that he chooses how long he wants to work after lunch for extra money, consulting with the owner, who's a lovely old woman. She treats him like her grandson who stops by sometimes, and it warms his heart. Today, Mingyu decides to stay until closing, which was around seven o'clock. He doesn't care about the extra money, he enjoys the quiet shop and the company of the old woman. It gives him time to study, which he needs since he can't focus at his dorm.

The break room provides lockers to keep the uniform in, consisting of a dark red apron, white polo shirt, and black trousers. It doesn't take long for Mingyu to change his clothes because he's used to changing here so it's no longer uncomfortable. After bidding goodbye to the sweet old woman, whom Mingyu teasing calls her 'Ms. Kim,' Mingyu walks back to his dorm. Mingyu has a single bed dorm, meaning no roommates. However, doesn't stop the boisterous noise of hall mates who tend to argue in the hallway.

Groaning into his pillow, Mingyu tries to block out the sound of shouting in the hallway. The walls are thick, but the doors aren't. Many people in his dorm buy a sound proofing panel because the arguments are so loud. They say it's worth it, according to Wonwoo and Seungcheol. Seungcheol is a music major, meaning it's very useful for him. Wonwoo just hates hearing noise from outside his room, so it's very handy for him as well. Mingyu is studying to become a barista, which means that the splurge isn't necessary. However, the noise has been peeling off the layers of tolerance that Mingyu set up. Today, the last layer peels away as he groans again in discontentment. 

Storming out of your room isn't the best idea, and not looking where you're going isn't either. So when Mingyu slams open his door and he runs into the male omega from earlier, Mingyu curses his life. He knocks the poor omega over, but at least the yelling has ceased. The lack of it making his ears ring from the silence. 

Taking advantage of the shocked state of everyone besides him, Mingyu takes a chance to look at the culprits of many headaches. Looking over to his right, Mingyu recognizes Jihoon. Jihoon is a talented music major, one Seungcheol speaks highly of. The scent he gives off is definitely one of an alpha, and slightly of an omega. Frowning in curiosity, Mingyu consciously separates the scent of the alpha and the omega, only to find them deeply intertwined. Oh... This is the alpha that marked the attractive omega. Looking at the omega, he suddenly feels guilty for interrupting the argument. Mingyu starts to speak, trying to apologize when Jihoon speaks first.

"If you don't mind, we're having a private conversation," Jihoon says coldly, taking Mingyu off guard.

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting. Could you do it somewhere else, I can't sleep," Mingyu responds numbly, brain spinning in all different directions of confusion.

His statement seems to surprise Jihoon, who replies with an affirmative mumble. Jihoon helps the omega to his feet, who was quiet throughout the exchange, and they both walk down the hallway and turn the corner to where Mingyu can't see them. Sighing in relief, he goes back into his dorm, locking the door and collapsing on his bed. Tomorrow he has another early shift at the shop, so he instantly falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

When Mingyu wakes up, he immediately feels as if something's off. Tripping over clothes on the floor, Mingyu sets out on his perilous journey to the bathroom. He manages to get there without breaking anything, although, he does manage to hit himself with the door. He mentally scolds himself, forgetting that the door swings towards him. When he finally gets in the bathroom, he turns the faucet on and looks at himself in the mirror. He cups water with his hands, watching himself bring it to his face before closing his eyes. The air conditioner doesn't work in his room, and he's too lazy to do anything about it. This means that he tries to live in the heat, though it isn't that bad. Cold water is always available via sink and shower, so life's good. After washing his face to wake himself up, he takes a quick shower and grooms himself. He hurriedly dresses, not wanting to be late for his job, and leaves on time with a small smile on his face.

The coffee shop doesn't usually have a lot of customers in the morning, aside from the occasional procrastinating college student and a few regulars, it remains quiet because of that. So when the attractive omega from before walks in an hour after he started his shift, Mingyu can't deny how surprised he was.

The omega's eyes were swollen and red, his face bloated as well. From what Mingyu could only assume, the argument he guiltily interrupted the previous night had not gone well. Feeling the embarrassment from the situation once again, he shyly ducks his eyes from the omega as he heads to the counter to place his order.

Before Mingyu could even say his automated greeting, the omega says, "Can I get that caramel thing that I ordered yesterday?"

Numbly nodding his head, eyes still avoiding the omega, Mingyu responds, "One tall, grande, caramel macchiato coming right up..."

Drifting away, he doesn't take his time making it today. Mingyu set on saving himself from a lot of embarrassment. Setting the cup by the register, he recites the price as soon as it shows up on his screen. When the omega holds out a crumpled ten dollar bill, Mingyu tries to not make skin contact with the omega. However, much to his pleasure and dismay, the omega grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. The money in between them being Mingyu's saving grace from more electric jolts, some already going up his arm from the places with contact. 

"What's your name, you don't wear a name tag," the omega questions oblivious to Mingyu's problems, still holding onto his hand.

"M-My name is Mingyu," the words coming out as a stutter because of the unexpected question.

"Mine is Soonyoung, nice to meet you," Soonyoung replies cheerfully, letting go of his hand as he does so.

Mingyu shyly takes the money, and gets the change along with the receipt, and holds it out on his hand for Soonyoung to take. After the male takes his change, Mingyu quietly says, "Nice to meet you too," the other male already leaving the shop to go elsewhere, leaving Mingyu alone with his thoughts.

Mingyu decides to just head straight to his dorm after his lunch break since he finished his school work already, and would be bored just being there. Ms. Kim said it was fine because he usually did that anyways on Sundays. Walking back to the dorm where a bunch of nuances lives always brings a sense of dread, but this time, it brought a little hope. Soonyoung... He might run into Soonyoung there, which makes the thought of hearing people talk loudly and argue loudly slightly more appealing. 

Much to Mingyu's surprise or expectations, he does manage to run into Soonyoung. Or as something that Mingyu dreads and would rather avoid, he walks Soonyoung having another argument with Jihoon. Not only are they having another argument, they are having it right outside his room as well. The only way to get into his room was to interrupt their argument and embarrass himself once more. Sighing Mingyu turns to walk away, however, his wrist was gripped strongly and unexpectedly from behind.

Looking at who grabbed his wrist, and almost sighing in disappointment, it was Jihoon. He had a frustrated look on his face as he clicked his tongue in annoyance at Mingyu's lost expression. Jihoon huffed, and dragged Mingyu back to where Soonyoung was standing, the grip on his wrist strong despite his size. Jihoon pushes Mingyu to stand in front of Soonyoung, a smirk on his face as he looks over the two lost-looking people.

"Here Soonyoung, solve all your problems and don't bother me for the rest of the week. I've had enough of your antics for one week," Jihoon says with snark, backing away from them with a smug expression.

Looking at Soonyoung with all the confusion he could muster on my face, Mingyu waits for him to explain. Jihoon already evacuated the scene, and they were the only two in the hallway. As he gazes at Soonyoung, he realizes something. His alpha pheromones are emitting, which many omegas tend to cower at since it's a display of status. Closing his eyes, Mingyu breathes slowly to gain control over his emotions. However, when he feels something soft brush his lips, he opens his eyes in shock. As soon as he opened them, Soonyoung leaned back and gazed at him with the purest look of affection. 

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, not that it already wasn't silent, it was just a weird situation now. Soonyoung keeps biting his soft lips nervously, and it triggers a strong feeling within Mingyu. They had imprinted on each other, he realizes with great shock. Mingyu hesitantly reaches out and holds one of Soonyoung's hands, making the omega look at him with an uncertain expression.

"We imprinted, didn't we... Is that why you came into the shop that day, even when you knew nothing about coffee?"

Soonyoung's face blushes a beautiful shade of pink, him nodding in agreement his blush an even deeper shade of pink. Mingyu couldn't help but swoon at the sight, and the scent of affection that the omega is emitting makes his heart palpitate in complete adoration. Smiling softly, he tries to make his expression match his happiness, but he feels was if it weren't enough.

"D-Do you want to be my mate..? I mean, I know Jihoon forced us to confront each other, but I really like you. I've been watching you work at the shop for a while, even if I never went in, and you so kind, and—"

"Of course, I'll be your mate! You're the first person whose pheromones ever smelled attractive to me, and most likely the only one to ever be able to," Mingyu interrupts animatedly, nervously moving his hands around as he talks, making Soonyoung smile warmly.

After that, they go in Mingyu's dorm to talk. Mingyu, who's flustered by the state of his room, picks up the dirty laundry off the floor, much to Soonyoung's amusement. When Mingyu could finally see his floor, he assumes his room is more presentable and joins Soonyoung, who sat on his bed watching him clean up.

It turns out that Jihoon was not his mate, and the reason their scents are intertwined is because they're roommates. When Mingyu asks about the hickey below his ear, Soonyoung sighs as if he didn't want to relive his memories that made that occur. He briefly explained that he asked Jihoon to give it to him to catch Mingyu's attention, which made the said person blush in response. They spend the evening talking and holding hands. Mingyu couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Talk to me on my [Tumblr](https://thoughtssilent.tumblr.com). You can [send me a prompt](https://thoughtssilent.tumblr.com/ask) too. (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)


End file.
